


Feathers On the Floor

by bcwritingale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stripper Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcwritingale/pseuds/bcwritingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is taken (by Sam) to a strip club for his birthday when he's presented by a young male stripper wearing nothing but feathers and a thong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers On the Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disco Stick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226409) by [Ishmael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishmael/pseuds/Ishmael). 



> Stripper Cas. 
> 
> What more is there to say?
> 
> P.S. The song played in here is 'Sail' by Awolnation and I only used bits and pieces so if you want to check out the whole song go to YouTube. :)

Dean entered through the door Sam was holding open and looked around in the dim lighting. The flashing lights matched with the beat of the overhead speakers. Sam spread his arms out as a gesture towards the club and said "Happy birthday!" Dean smirked at the taller boy, whose hair seemed to have been growing longer each day. "Aw man. Thanks Sammy, this is awesome." Dean spotted an empty booth and sat down, tapping the waitress on the shoulder. "2 beers," he smiled. She did not smile back and nodded her head as she scurried towards the bar. He spotted Sam across the bar talking to someone. Sam handed the girl a fifty-dollar bill as he jabbed his thumb towards his brother. The girl looked over his shoulder, smirked, and nodded in agreement to whatever Sam had requested of her. She then spun around, hair almost hitting Sam square the face, and strutted to the back. When Sam sat down, Dean looked past him and to the doors of where the girl had disappeared to and asked, "I know she's hot and all, but a fifty? Really Sam? And after all this time I thought you had gone to Harvard." Sam smiled a Dean's joke and playfully scoffed, "I asked her for their best stripper since it was your birthday, and, apparently, the good don't come cheap." Sam put on one of his ‘bitch-faces’ just to annoy Dean by making it seem like it was so obvious. "Yeah, of course. I knew that," Dean said, awkwardly turning to his waitress when she came back with their drinks. "Beer for moose and a beer for squirrel," she listed off as she handed them their drinks. Dean laughed at being called an animal while Sam rolled his eyes. The waitress sighed, "Anything else?" "No, I think we're good," said Dean with a pleasant smile.

After a few more rounds of beer Dean started to become bored. Sam glanced over to the door where the girl from before was spotted. She tapped her wrist. Sam let out a fake, dramatic yawn and said, "I think I'll go catch some sleep back at the motel. You stay here and wait for your birthday present." Dean glared a tired look over at Sam.  "What, you're not going to open it with me?" Sam laughed. "Uh, no. I think you've got this one." He then patted Dean on the shoulder, got up, and left without another word. Dean shrugged and took another sip of his beer and waited.

Suddenly, all of the lights went out except for a soft, blue spotlight over the main stage; the stage closest to Dean. Dean woke himself up immediately and sat up in a hurry. He stared at the illuminating pole before him, waiting for a woman to show up and to slither all around on the floor for him – or at least for his money. For a moment, he was confused, but realized there was soft music playing above.  _Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun_ _..._ The lights then shut off once more. "What the hell?" he murmured. The volume eventually increased and a loud buzz was heard as the lights switched back on, revealing a figure wrapping around the pole only for a second. The lights switched back on for only the length of each buzz allowing Dean to see only bits and pieces of the performance. After the fifth buzz, the lights came on as the speakers overhead sang.

_ Sail. _

The soft, blue light revealed the figure with its bare back on the pole. This time, Dean got a perfect look at the performer. They displayed large black wings harnessed by their shoulders and a halo held above their heads by a choke collar around their neck. There was nothing to hide the chest, stomach and back except for the wings. The dancer had only on small, tight, black leather shorts that bunched up at the crotch and black laced stilettos that went up their calf. Their nails were painted black and their body shimmered with glitter. _“What the hell!!!”_ Dean thought, wide eyed at the exotic dancing man before him. The man slid smoothly onto the floor of the wood stage and looked at Dean with big, blue eyes; his dark hair shining with glitter.

_ This is how I show my love. _

Dean gapped at the man. His jawline was perfect and his eyes looked so sad at the angle he was at. He rolled onto his stomach in one fluid movement and transformed into something fierce and wild. Dean felt like prey to him by the way the man was looking at him from above. The man got on two knees and spread them apart to where he was close to doing a split and made a blended expression of pain and satisfaction. Dean couldn’t help but get hard at this; the sensation to touch himself was becoming stronger by the second. Dean heard another buzz to where the stripper had bend himself back towards the pole.

_ This is how an angel cries. _

The man slid down the pole with his mouth wide open, as if silently screaming someone’s name. Dean couldn’t take it anymore. The more he watched him, the more he wanted him. He never felt this way towards men before and maybe he was too drunk to care but he wanted that man at that moment more than anything.

_ I blame it on my ADD, baby. _

Dean had to get out of there – the urge to jerk off was killing him.

_ Sail. _

Dean looked around for a bathroom to visit real quickly.

_ This is how I cry for help. _

There wasn’t a single public-private room in sight. Dean looked back over at the performance out of curiosity, which only made things worse.

_ Maybe I should kill myself. _

The man spun around the pole with one leg wrapped around it and the other heel digging into the wood flooring of the stage. He stuck his arms out which ultimately spread out his wings. The glitter was now sticking and shimmering even more by the amount of sweat the man was producing. Dean was a little grossed out by it. _“Yes, do that. Think about your job with all of the blood and gore; don’t think about the sweat on his body and how good it would be to lick it all off and to just hear him moan…”_  Dean opened his eyes once more to stop himself from thinking like that, but was soon reminded by his surroundings. The man was closer than Dean had hoped.

_ Maybe I’m a different breed. _

The man’s eyes bored into Dean’s as a sly smile came across his face. He saw that Dean was very aroused just by the look on his face – not to mention the stiff pressing against his jeans, already soaked in pre-come. The man gripped his hips, and bucked towards Dean. Dean’s already wide green eyes grew even wider as his face turned scarlet red.

_ Sail, _

The man’s smile grew wider as he reached for the button on his too-tight leather shorts, which seemed to have shrunken whenever he saw Dean’s aroused facial expressions.

_ Sail. _

Dean panicked. _“No. No no no no. Not here. Not now. Not with all of these people around.”_

_ Sail. _

The exotic dancer took hold of his zipper and slowly began to pull it downwards.

_ Sail. _

It was all too much for Dean. Sooner or later he was going come.

_ Sail. _

The man relieved himself of his too tight shorts and revealed a frilly, pink thong holding only what it could. “Fuck!” Dean yelled as he spent himself all over his leg. Dean looked down at his mess in mass confusion and tiredness. When he looked up, all he felt was embarrassment. The stripper only looked surprised for a second but quickly fell back into their sly movements. He stepped down the stairs in time with the music and disappeared behind the curtains of darkness.

The music ended and Dean was baffled by what had just occurred. After a few minutes of just sitting in the darkness, his waitress from before walked in and announced, “Ok, show’s over. Move along party-boy.” Dean looked at her very confused and still very aroused. “Who – Who was that?” Dean asked. The girl smiled at him, the only smile he’s gotten out of her all night. “That was Angel,” she answered pleasantly. “Well where is he going?” he asked, his voice needy and hoarse. The waitress tried not to laugh at him. “You’re not getting a chance with him, you know. He’s very particular. Besides, he’s already dressed and is probably heading for home.” Dean narrowed his eyes and asked a bit more harshly, “Where is he? Where did he go?” The waitress let out a heavy sigh. “Out back,” she nodded towards a red door.

Dean pushed open the door and peered down the dark alleyway, hoping Angel hadn’t already left for home since his shift was obviously over. Dean saw a man in a dirty trench coat smoking a cigarette by the corner. He hurried over to him and asked, “Sir! Excuse me, sir, but I was wondering if you had seen a man walk down here. He had dark hair and really blue eyes and-” Dean stopped explaining when the man looked at him with a pair of deep piercing blue eyes met his giant green ones. Angel gave him a shy smile.

“Hi,” Dean finally managed to choke out after a few awkward seconds of just lingering near him. “Yes, hello again,” the once almost naked man responded. Angel looked at him up and down. “You still haven’t cleaned yourself up,” he said, satisfied with his work – especially when his subject was so handsome. Dean’s ears went pink from the embarrassment stained on his jeans. “Uh, yeah. As soon as you left I asked-” “Why are you here?” Angel asked putting out his cigarette, seeming a little annoyed by Dean’s rambling.

“Excuse me?” Dean responded, a little taken back from Angel’s tone.

“You heard me. Why have you come after me?”

“I wanted to talk with you.”

“Talk with me? Really? Are you sure that’s _all_ you wanted to do with me tonight?”

Angel got closer to Dean, his stilettos making him as tall as Dean – maybe taller. Dean swallowed the lump that was lodged in his throat. “Yes. Just talk.” “Liar,” Angel smirked. He moved his head next to Dean’s ear. “You know, I’m very particular of whom I’m with.” Angel’s breath tickled Dean’s ear, and he couldn’t help but make a small whimper when Angel nibbled at his earlobe. “You just so happen to fit in the category.”

Dean snapped out of the trance for a second and took a step back. “No, this is wrong. I’m not gay.” Angel quirked his head to the side and said with a smile, “Well now you are.” Angel took two more steps towards Dean, their hips clashing into each other. Dean let out an exaggerated gasp. Angel felt Dean’s stiff against his own through the thin fabrics that held them apart. Angel’s breathing became unsteady. He whispered, “Back room. _Now_.” Dean nodded as Angel grasped Dean’s wrist and led him to the back. “By the way,” Dean managed to say. “What’s your real name? It couldn’t possibly be Angel.” Angel looked back him for a quick second before turning back around to see where he was going and answered, “Castiel.”

They passed several rooms before reaching the very last door at the far end of the hall. The door, unlike all of the others, was white and had gold hints in the wood. Dean would have been a little impressed by the beauty of it if his arousal hadn’t completely taken over his mind. Castiel fumbled with the lock before quickly opening the door and dragging Dean inside. Castiel pushed Dean down onto the round, queen-size bed. It was covered in gold pillows, draped in a white, soft, fluffy comforter, and heavily decorated in black feathers. Castiel pressed his knee between Dean’s legs before pressing his lips against his. Dean let out a soft moan of pleasure. Castiel smiled above him.

Eventually, the soft kisses became rougher and deeper. Dean started to poke at Castiel’s mouth to open. He obediently followed his orders and let Dean in, allowing for him to search every detail of his mouth. Their breathing became more frantic as the demand for each other’s bodies became more intense. Dean threw off Castiel’s tan jacket, which was hiding a white shirt and blue tie wrapped around his collar. “I do like a man in a suit,” Dean teased. Castiel gave him an odd expression. “I thought you said you don’t like men?” Dean beamed up at him, “Well I guess you’re the exception.” Dean leaned in towards Castiel and continued kissing him with tongues intertwined.

Dean fumbled with Castiel’s tie and at unbuttoning his iron-pressed shirt. He flung the clothing items to random directions and heard Castiel moan, “Finally.” He then felt warm hands creep up his sides as his shirt was slowly being pulled off. Dean made what sounded like a desperate whimper. “Get on with it,” he breathed. Castiel smiled on Dean’s lips. “As you wish.” Dean shivered as he felt the cold air around them hit them hard. He curled into Castiel’s warm chest to stay from being cold. Castiel laughed. “If you’re cold, we can get under the covers.” Dean shook his head. “I didn’t get to see enough of you on stage, and I’m definitely not going to give up the opportunity to see completely all of you now.”

Castiel smiled down at Dean. “Good answer,” he retorted. He sat Dean up and spread out his legs to where they were on both sides of Dean. He bit his lip trying to suppress a moan of the immense pleasure that he felt pressing his large bulge against Dean’s. Dean’s face showed all elements of pleasure and more. “Damn it, Cas,” Dean moaned into Castiel’s shoulder. He quite liked his name being shortened and so, to reward him, Cas pressed a little harder onto Dean’s center. Dean let out a small whimper of gratitude.

Dean explored Cas’s chest and back with shaky hands and eventually made his way down to where they pressed against each other the most. Dean accidently grabbed Cas’s bulge and whispered “Sorry, sorry.” Cas just smiled at him. “Don’t be,” he said. While Dean attempted to unbutton their pants, Cas moved from toying with Dean’s mouth to kissing his jaw. Dean’s breathing became more and more unsteady as Cas made his way down to his neck. He felt Cas smile on him before feeling a small pain on the left side of his neck; Cas had bitten him. Dean made slight moans of painful satisfaction at Cas’s biting and sucking all over his neck. “You now have a mark of an angel,” Cas said pulling back to see Dean’s face, pleased to see him even more aroused than before. Dean laughed, “More like 50 of them.”

Cas smiled and brought their lips back together again and gently laid Dean down on the bed. In-between their soft kisses Dean had hooked his fingers onto Cas’s pants’ belt loops, and, in one swift movement, pulled them directly down to his ankles. Cas gasped at the sudden cold air hitting his lower half but was gratefully welcomed by Dean’s lower half being exposed against him. Dean felt the pre-come coming from each other and his eyes went wide. “Uh, C-Cas. I’ve never done this before with uh, you know – another man? So if you could just go easy on me that would be great.”

Cas nodded and reached under the bed to pull out a bottle of lube. Cas studied Dean’s face. “Are you ready? I mean – for this? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can stay just like this all night and not have to do a single thing but whatever you want to do.” Dean bit his bottom lip, shut his eyes, and nodded his head. Cas sighed, “Ok, but only if you’re sure.” Dean nodded more assertively before Cas whispered in his ear, “Turn over.”

Dean obeyed as he heard Cas squirt the bottle onto his fingers. Cas rubbed the lube as if it was an art that needed a lot of patience to master. Dean felt more vulnerable than he ever had before. “Can we do this before I change my mind?” Dean asked a little irritated. Cas let out a sigh and said, “This will take some time if you don’t want to be severely hurt, Mr. uh-”

“Dean, and don’t call me ‘mister’. We’re about to have sex and I’d rather not feel like I’m older than I look.”

“How old are you?” Cas joked.

“Old enough,” Dean laughed.

“Ok, this will hurt but you’ll get into it soon enough.”

Dean nodded his head into the golden pillow he grabbed to block out his screams. Cas slithered a finger into Dean’s entrance and Dean bit the pillow hard. “Are you ok? Can I go on?” Dean nodded his head and Cas joined his first finger with another, scissoring his entrance as wide as he could. “Damn that’s really tight,” Cas remarked. Tears began to swell in Dean’s eyes as he made a muffled sound through the pillow. “Do you want me to stop?” Cas asked, concerned for the comfort of Dean and himself. Dean shook his head as Cas joined another finger. Tears fell from Dean as he lifted his head and yelled, “Get in already!”

Cas obeyed and entered Dean. Cas gasped, “Oh God. You’re so…tight.” Dean’s muffled screams were matched with the crystalized tears running down his cheeks. Cas began to feel hot all over and to buck against Dean in rhythm to the small waves of orgasm coming from the both of them. Dean’s knuckles were snow white from clutching onto the bed’s comforter. “Cas,” he cried out. “Cas. Harder. Faster.” “Are you sure?” he asked. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Dean put his head back down and nodded into the pillow. Cas was unsure about this but straddled his hands onto Dean’s waist and began to buck harder and faster into Dean. “God, Cas,” Dean whimpered. “Fucking touch me already.”

Cas was a little taken aback by this demand but did so anyways. He grabbed Dean’s cock and began to rub it in time with his bucking. Cas let out a few strange noises himself before saying, “Dean, I think I’m gonna-” Dean nodded that he, too, was about to come. “Da _mn_ ,” Dean yelled as he spent himself all over the bed. Cas felt the warm, sticky liquid on his hand, but didn’t stop rocking into Dean faster and harder as he felt himself soon to be spilling into Dean.  “Oh God,” he murmured. “Oh _God!_ ” he yelled as his seed was spent into Dean. Dean let out a loud cry as tears ran down his face and onto the pillow.

Cas’s limp body lightly laid on Dean’s back, slowly rocking in him still. Dean’s tears from moments before had evaporated and all was sticky and messy. Cas slowly pulled out of Dean, leaving a messy trail of come. “Dean,” he said softly. Dean gave a small murmur, “Yeah?”

“Are you falling asleep?”

Dean gave a small nod as Cas moved from behind him to his side. “Do you want to get under the covers and sleep?” Dean nodded once more and Cas kicked the bottle of lube off of the bed and lifted the comforter. Dean crawled under the warm, fluffy comforter and curled up onto a pillow. “Cas,” Dean called back. “Will you get under them with me?” Cas thought about it for a moment and crawled under them as well. Cas’s face was flushed from what had just occurred while Dean’s eyes were filled with fatigue. Feathers surrounded them and stuck to the come on the bed and their bodies. “That was,” Cas said, voice deep and gravelly. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat when Dean’s green eyes looked at him expectantly and turned on his back. “Something.”

Dean laughed and gave him a sleepy smile. “You could say that.” Cas shivered from the cold air. “Hey,” Dean’s voice sounded even more exhausted than it had moments before. Cas looked at him, blue eyes piercing into Dean’s green ones. Dean smirked and said, “Get your feathery ass over here; you look cold.” Cas went under the warm covers, closer to Dean, and laid on his side - facing the wall. Dean scooted a little closer and unknowingly put an arm around Castiel. He then nuzzled his nose into the back of Castiel’s neck, taking in his scent. He smelled of cheap cologne, sweat, and sex. But there was something more than that - an almost heavenly scent. Dean couldn’t quite figure out what it was and, as he let out a warm soft breath, he fell asleep.

Cas’s hair stood at its ends when he felt the soft sigh of the sleepy Dean.  He had never done this before. He’s done one-night-stands before with plenty of men and women, but he’s never crawled under the covers and just _slept_ next to them. He’s never told someone to come into his private room with him to have sex and cuddle. He’s never done _this._ _“What am I doing?”_ he thought. _“I can’t possibly like this man, let alone **love** him. It just can’t happen. I’m not even sure who this man is. What does he do? Could he be an escaped prisoner or murderer? Why is he treating me like this? Like I’m an actual human being who wants to be loved? Why me? Does he do this with everyone he sleeps with? Do I actually mean something? Who is he? Who?”_

Cas’s train of thought came to an abrupt halt as he felt Dean shuffle in bed. He was a little sad when the warm arm holding him was removed. Cas looked down and trembled a little from the cold. He put his hands by his head so he was more comfortable and stared at the wall until he felt his eyes beginning to heavily close. Suddenly, he was woken back up by something warm wrapping around his stomach. He opened his eyes to see a man’s arm holding him close to its owner. “Cas,” Dean said, voice soft and gravelly from just waking up. “You still there?”

“I’m still here, Dean,” Cas replied, voice sounding almost the same but deeper. He smiled at the warm embrace and scooted in a bit closer to Dean, who responded by wrapping his arm a little tighter. “Good,” he said before falling back asleep. Cas couldn’t stop smiling. _“Maybe,”_ he thought. _“This could work.”_ At this thought, he slowly drifted asleep.

Cas was awoken by sunlight covering a part of his bed and a warm body behind him, arm still coiled around him, but a bit more loosely than when he had fallen asleep. “Good morning, beautiful,” said a soft, gravelly voice behind him. Cas smiled as he turned to see Dean behind him and said, “Morning.” “We should be getting up,” Dean said playfully. “Yeah, but what fun would that be?” he replied with a bright smile, unable to do anything else. They stayed in the bed like that for another half hour; just staring into each other’s eyes, sneaking in a few quick shy glances away from one another as they gave little laughs and open smiles. Eventually, Dean let out a heavy sigh, kissed Castiel’s forehead, and got up to get dressed and showered.

“Where are you going?” Castiel called, not meaning to sound so needy and desperate. “To get a shower,” Dean called back. “Oh. Well be sure that when you come back you dress for me,” Cas joked. “Oh don’t worry,” Dean said, popping his head out of the bathroom. “I will.” And with a wink he was back in the bathroom, whistling Renegade by Styx as he turned the faucet to the shower on. Cas laid back down on the bed and played with a feather for a good 5 minutes before hearing the water turn off. Dean came out with one of Castiel’s towels wrapped around his head and nowhere else. Cas looked at him up and down approvingly and said, “Do you need to borrow some jeans and underwear since yours are ruined?” Dean nodded and Cas pointed to a dresser with a full length mirror at the top. “Bottom left-hand drawer towards the middle.” Dean followed his direction and went over to the drawer, ultimately having to bend over to get to it.

Cas smirked as Dean bended over, noting the red he had caused the night before but happy that he did no real damage. “Nice ass,” Cas said. Dean looked over his shoulder, smiled at Cas, and wiggled his hips - ultimately making Cas smile even wider. Dean twirled around and held a black bikini bottom pantie up in the air. “This is seriously the most modest thing I found in that drawer,” Dean said, a bit irritated there were no boxers or briefs. As Dean looked at it with confusion, Cas laughed, “Well you go through a drawer of a stripper, what do you expect to find?” Dean gave a soft sigh of defeat and disbelief as he began lowering the underwear. Cas quieted down when he realized the show was about to begin.

Den slowly slipped on the lady’s underwear and left Cas gaping at him from the bed at the faces he was making as he pulled them on all the way. Cas bit his lip when Dean reached for the jeans he pulled out earlier, his bronze body showing off more in the sunlight. Dean put his pants on like any normal guy but with more style and shaking of hips. He then walked over to Cas and kissed him on the mouth as he reached for his shirt behind him. The kiss was soft and warm and inviting. Cas wanted more kisses from Dean like that, but he knew it wouldn’t happen; so he savored every millisecond of that kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled down at Castiel, who seemed so sad that he was leaving, yet very happy in the way he was doing it. Dean pulled the shirt over his head and grinned at himself. “It smells like you,” he murmured. Cas frowned and looked down, knowing that this was Dean’s final piece of clothing he needed to leave. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and began putting his shoes on. “So,” he said, turning to look at Cas who was behind him. “Did you like the show?” Cas smiled at him and answered, “You should do that professionally. Like a backwards stripper.” Dean laughed and smiled wide, his eyes crinkling at the end. Cas adored those green eyes and their beauty with the rest of Dean. _“God couldn’t have chosen a better color for this man,”_ Castiel thought, causing his smile to disappear at the realization that he may never see those green eyes again.

Dean looked down and reached for Castiel’s hand. Cas looked at him with those piercing blue eyes he loved so much, which had gotten softer over time. “Hey,” he whispered. “Hey,” Cas whispered back.

“I guess…” Dean trailed off.

“This is goodbye?” Cas finished for him.

“Yeah.” Dean’s eyes traveled downwards to a particular feather. He picked it up and looked at it, carefully, before saying, “But.” Cas looked at him with hope and raised spirits. “You could always come with me.”

“What?” Cas asked. “Where?”

Dean moved to the floor on his knees as Cas moved to the edge of the bed, wrapped in the comforter and black feathers. “Everywhere. Travel the country with me, Castiel. Well, me and my brother. We could be together.”

“But why me?”

“Because-because…” Dean trailed off.

“Because what?”

“Because I love you! Ok? I might be a one-night stand to you but you’re so much more to me. You were my first, Cas - and hopefully my last. I woke up next to you _happy_. Never in a day in my life had I ever woken up next to someone and felt actually happy that they were still there. Never had I hoped or dreamed of meeting someone that really stood out and accepted me like you did, Cas. Never.”

“Dean, I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you love me too because I can see it. Every time you look at me and think I can’t see you, you’re wrong. I see something in your eyes. Something wild and fierce, yet timid and shy. Something you can’t control but easily hide. That is **love**.”

Cas gaped at him. “How do you know?”

“Because I feel it too, and it’s itching and scratching at me to let it out, but not until you say you love me.”

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice cracked, tears began to form in his eyes. “Of course I love you.”

“Then come with me,” Dean demanded.

Cas pulled away. “I can’t, Dean. This is all I’ve ever known. Whatever it is you do, I don’t think I’ll be able to help. I’ll just be in the way.”

Dean shook his head Cas’s negative thoughts. “No, you won’t. My brother and I can train you to do what we do.”

“And was it that you do, exactly?”

“Saving people, hunting things – the family business.  There’s so much more out there than what you already know. Please, Cas. Come with me.”

Cas bit his bottom lip, looked around the dirty room one last time, and nodded at Dean. Dean gave him a thankful expression and got up from the floor. Cas flipped the covers off of him and shed the feathers onto the floor. He reached for his suit and tie and quickly put them on. He followed Dean out the door; one hand holding a duffle bag full of his personal belongings and the other holding his tan trench coat over his shoulder. Cas locked the room one last time. He went to the manager of the club who was a fat, sweaty man who appeared to have a massive hangover. Cas pulled him up by his thin hair, smiled flatly, said, “I quit.”, and walked out the door - making the manager slam his head right on the counter when he let go.

Dean opened the door of his car for Cas to put his stuff in the back. “You know,” Dean said as he and Castiel got into the front. “Sammy’s not going to be too happy with you up front.” Cas laughed, “Who’s that, your dog?” “No,” Dean replied. “My brother.” Cas’s gaze hardened as he turned to face the road, swallowing a lump that formed in his throat. Dean laughed and patted him on the knee. “You’ll be fine, Sam loves new people.” Cas gave him a half smile that said that he wanted to believe him, but really didn’t and was more worried that his brother would cast him out.

When they arrived at the motel, Sam walked out with his and Dean’s stuff but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a strange man climb out with Dean. Dean put up a forefinger to tell the man to give him a moment with his brother. Sam wasn’t very happy. “Who is he?” Sam asked harshly as soon as Dean was close enough. “Look,” Dean said. “I know he doesn’t look like much but he wants to do the things we do.”

“Dean, we’ve got enough on our plate as it is. We can’t afford to have someone else to put in danger and feed and take care of. We are barely managing ourselves!”

“I know Sam but we can manage! Look, if you don’t want some extra help for the jobs that’s fine. He can stay out of your hair, but we need to train him to become like us. To fight for the same reason we fight.”

“Have you seriously forgotten why we fight? We were raised that way, Dean. We had no choice - but that man does. Tell him to go home and to just forget about us.”

“I can’t, Sam.”

“And why the hell not, Dean?”

Dean’s throat went dry as his head became a jumbled mess. “I-uh…” “What, Dean?” Sam asked, irritated by his brother’s fumbling for words. “Why!” he shouted. “Because I love him,” Dean blurted out. “And he loves me just the same.”

“Dean, don’t be ridiculous.”

“It’s true. I love him and he loves me. I’d go crazy knowing that and having put him on the streets again.”

“Dean, you can’t just fall in love that fast. It’s only been, what, one night since you’ve met each other?”

“How long did it take?”

“What?”

“You and Jess. How long did it take you to figure out ‘This is the one. This is the one I want to marry and wake up to every morning no matter how bad how she looks or smells. This is the one I want to take dancing and make laugh at our wedding. This is the one I want to grow old with.’ How long? An hour? A minute? The second you laid eyes on her and got the guts to go up to her and say ‘hi’?”

“That’s different, Dean.”

“No it’s not and you know it.”

Sam gave a heavy sigh and gave up on trying to convince his brother. Sam nodded to the dark-haired man before climbing into the passenger seat of Dean’s black Chevy Impala. “So,” Cas said over the car to where Dean had gone. “Am I in?” Dean smiled at Cas before saying, “Get in the car.” Castiel became excited and smiled big when he climbed into the back with all of his stuff. He grabbed a leather-bound notebook out of one of the pockets of his trench coat and began writing;

**_ November 18 _ **

**_    The road so far… _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment of what you thought!


End file.
